The Dairies of the Dimension Travelers!
by SailorMint
Summary: Read as our two adventures take there first step into the Anime world
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Mint: **I'm baaackkkkkkk Sorry for not updating enough but I'm working on a few new stories now and I'm sorry to say but I'm putting my story **Beginning of New Beginnings **on hold

**Taru: **(Jumps out of no were) Whaaaaattttttttttttttt

**Sailor Mint** (Pushes Taru away) well any way Please enjoy my new story **The Dairies of the Dimension Travelers!**

I own every one from Naruto . '

**Everyone: **(Evil glares)

**Sailor Mint:** Alright I only Sasuke

**Sasuke: **Ahem

**Sailor Mint: **Alright already I don't own any one happy

**Sasuke: **I'm never happy

(Everyone falls anime style)

* * *

The beginning of our journey

A girl walked downs the street she had wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

_Oh hi can I trust you all with a secret… Yah I hoped so. My name is Taylor and I'm a Dimension traveler yah yah I now I seems impossible but Hey don't walk away ugg just let me tell you what happened then maybe you'll believe me._

We go back to the girl walking down the street _Yah that's me thirteen years old cute as a button this is were it all started. _Taylor then entered a house and walked up the stares after greeting a women by the door she then entered a room "Hey Abby I'm here for the… wait a minute were not in the same science class." Taylor said with a blank look on her face.

The other girl also had brown hair but it was strait and shorter than Taylor's she also had brown eyes. But she was shorter than Taylor by a head. "Ha I can't believe you're that easy to fool." Abby says pointing at her.

"You know you can just ask me to come over instead you know." Taylor said with an unhappy face.

"Yah but wear's the fun in that?" Abby said smiling Taylor gave a sigh in defeat

"So why do you really want me here?" Taylor asked

"Well I found this really cool authentic magic book on e-bay and I just got it in and I wanted to share this moment in time with you." Abby held up the book

"You just want to be a show off." Taylor said pointing at her

"Mayyyyybbbbbbbeeeee."

"Uh just get it over with."

Abby opens the book and it begins to blow

"What did you do?"

"Oh every thing is my fault then."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO OPEANED THE BOOK." And with that the room filled with white and they were gone.

_Hey Abby here and now you know how it all happened I'm telling you that was not my fault but Taylor thought so man did I receive a pounding from her do you know how hard she hits and… Hu what do you mean my time is up you can't do this to me… Taylor why do you have a bat Oh My God someone save me._

* * *

**Sailor Mint:** First chapter is done and finished 

**Sasuke: **Not much of a big deal if you ask me

**Sailor Mint: **Oh your just mad because I didn't put you in this chapter well don't worry I'll put you in real soon

**Sasuke: **Bite me

**Sailor Mint: **Sasuke your so funny

**Abby: **They say love blinds you but let's peel away from fan girl over there now I'm asking you all to review or I'll make Naruto do his Sexy Jutsu. Hey that rhymed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Mint:** Sorry it took so long for me to start writing this it's just I had MCAS all this week and I was plum tired so anyway let's get to the story.

**Sasuke: **It's about time

**Abby: **Hey be nice Sasuke.

_Hey Taylor here now let's start were we left off (Takes out remote and fast forwards through last chapter) Ahh here we are we just got sucked into the vortex thingy and I have no idea how it happened but all I know is that it's Abby's fault. _

_Hey_

It was all black then Taylor's eyes began to open "Owww my head." She looks around "Abby?" No answer "Ug I'm going to get a drink." Taylor walks over to a pond and then sees her reflection. Her eyes then went wide. "WHAT THE CRAP." She yelled and then she ran over to find a girl a sleep on the ground she had short blue hair. Her clothing was a light blue and white jacket and light blue pants her kunai holster was blue and on her right leg. She had a black leaf headband, and tape around her fists. She also wore normal ninja sandals.

'Well that's gotta be her knowing how obsessed she is with that color.' Taylor thought to her self "Abby it's time to wake up Abby." Taylor kept shaking her Abby just mumbled and turned over. An anime vain appeared on her head "Wake up hell has frozen over and haven has burst into flames Nantucket has acted sane." At that moment with her eyes wide.

"WHAT!" She said panicking "Hey wait a second." She looked at Taylor and noticed that she now had strawberry blond hair that was in a long ponytail she had hazel eyes she was wearing a green dress type outfit that went to her thy that opened up on the sides showing that she had black pants underneath a red sash and tall boots that went to her knees tape that went all up one arm and a red ribbon down the other. She also had a red leaf forehead protector worn as a headband. "OMG you're…" Abby pointed

"Don't say it." Taylor said glaring

"You're…

"I said don't say it."

"You're blond." Abby cracked up laughing wile Taylor then bonked her on the head "Owww why do you always do that." She asked rubbing her head.

"Because your insane."

"But no one likes sane people." Abby replied with puppy eyes but then realized that Taylor was fumbling through the bags she sweat dropped "What are you doing."

"Just checking something ah ha found it." Taylor pulled out a scroll "Hmmm looks like these are information scrolls it appears that we're exchange ninjas to the village hidden in the leafs which explains our head bands."

Abby's eyes began to twinkle "Grrr no Abby you must stay calm here you can't let other people know we're from another village so no glomping people…" Abby's eyes began to water "Ugh until you know them well enough." Taylor mumbled and Abby yelled yay "Well here's your passport and here's mine now put it around you neck so you don't loose it."

"Yes mom." Taylor glared at her for that commit "You never let me have any fun." Abby began wining "Well any way to the village hidden in the leafs." Takes off in one direction Taylor just stood there glaring at the direction she went in "The village is this way." Abby said coming back and then Taylor followed her.

They then arrived at the gates of Konoha they checked through the guards who then escorted them to the Hokage who was Tsunade.

'Her face isn't carved into the Mountain yet…. So I guess this is before the time skip.' Taylor thought Abby was being all hyper and bouncing all over the room to look at stuff. Taylor then bowed politely at Tsunade she then whispered to Abby "Show some respect will yah?"

Abby then saw Tsunade "Hey, hey, hey aren't you that legendary Senin of the leaf?" Abby asked bouncing up and down

Tsunade sweat dropped and looked at her weirdly 'Boy these exchange ninjas are weird 'Ummm yes?" She said questioning

"See yah hu I knew it yah in your face." Abby said to Taylor who was thinking bad thoughts. Little chibi versions of Taylor's self appeared on her shoulders. Taylor looked at them curiously.

The one in red talked first "Dude you should like sock her one to shut her up."

The one in white then spoke "No she is your friend you must be patient with her."

"Yah you're like 50 years old man that's old." Abby said pointing at Tsunade who was getting very mad at this you could see the fire in her eyes.

The shoulder Angle then spoke up "Oh no she didn't that's it she's goin' down." They both disappeared as Taylor cracked her knuckles.

"Don't talk that way to your superiors." Taylor yelled as she socked the girl so hard she whammed into the wall.

"Ouch." Abby moaned

Tsunade looked at this demonstration 'Well I like the one in green for sure but the one in blue… She sure reminds me of Naruto.' Tsunade then cleared her throat "Well… after that performance I might as tell more about this program." Both of them then looked at her. "Well you will both be sharing a apartment here in Konoha plus you will be placed on a Genin team with other Genins here in Konoha." Tsunade then gave them there apartment keys "Well have a goodnights sleep and then tomorrow I'll introduce you to you're teams." They both simply nodded and left well Abby wanted to look around the office some more but Taylor knocked her across the head and dragged her out.

Later At their New Apartment

Well the place wasn't too bad their was two bedrooms, A living room a kitchen two bathrooms that connected to the bedrooms and their was some food to last them awhile of course they would have to go shopping eventually but there was the main thing that they would be doing there sitting on the couch and watching the TV in the living room.

Abby held the remote wile Taylor sat on the couch

"Next"

-Click- change channel

"Next"

-Click- change channel

"Next"

-Click- change channel

"Ooooooo….. Next"

-Click- change channel

I continued on in this fashion for a very long time it was until later when they conked out on the couch yep that was there world that revolved mostly around the television and computer which was the main reason why they were there in the first place.

_Hey Abby back today was really exciting but I didn't get to see Naruto Pouts Oh well anyway I can't wait till tomorrow. Can you believe they only had Ninja shows Ninja education, A Ninja sope, Ninja Cartoons, Ninja News. Where's the Anime Damn it! As much as I love the Ninja but when you mess with my TV then it's on buster,_

**Abby: **:Grumble Grumble Grumble:

**Taylor: **:Ignoring her and talking to Sasuke: How can you stand it?

**Sasuke: **I'm ninja stupid we live for all of that stuff

**Abby:** WHY WHY the TV why

**Taylor:** She may be like this for a wile please review anyway


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Mint: **Welllll its time to open the showpeoples

**Abby: **Alright, Alright I'm going

**Sasuke: **Why am I still here?

* * *

**Chapter 3 Meeting our Teams and Abby's bad Habit **

_Alright where finally getting to the part were… oh you thought I was going to tell you hu well your going to have to wait for that well anyway ya see our day started out like any other well and a few twists yah it was basically normal and like always Abby's bad habit began to annoy the heck out of me…Taylor_

Taylor sat up on the couch and stretched 'Man was last night rough.' She then looked at the clock 'OMFG is that the time' She gets up but then trips over Abby. Taylor starts poking her "Abby wake up hell has frozen over and haven has burst into flames Nantucket has acted sane." (AN: A guy in our class)

"What the F." She said sitting up "Hey." She said glaring as Taylor. Who then dragged her out of the room. To the Hokages office they then arrived

"Sorry we're late Hokage-sama." Taylor said with a solute Abby blinked a few times.

Tsunade razed her head from her desk "Oh yea you guys I forgot to tell you I gave you the wrong time and your three hours early." She said looking at the time

Abby pepped up and Taylor's jaw opened "But but but that means we have…"

"SPARE TIME!" Abby yelled Taylor gowned Tsunade's head then hit her desk. Abby poked her "Must be a hang over." Abby then ran over to the other side of the room "Time for DDR" A DDR machine appeared.

"What were the hell did that come from!" Taylor pointed at it.

And they were playing DDR for the next hour and a half. Abby was still going too "Woo this is fun isn't it Taylor? Taylor?" Abby then looked down to see that Taylor had fainted from playing super hard mode for the last hour and a half.

After a few minutes Taylor seated Abby down "Okay for the next hour and a half we're going to sit here and be quite…. Okkaaayyy?" Taylor said growing even more insane with spending all this time with her friend,

Abby did a thumbs up "Okay!"

Taylor sighed 'Thank god…' Her thoughts were then interrupted

"521,600 minutes"

Taylor then looked up "Rent?"

"521,000 moments so dear."

Taylor then looked over to Abby who was singing "You are not doing what I think your doing."

"521,600 minutes."

"I'm warning you to stop."

"How do you measure, measure a year." Abby kept singing Taylor was now covering her ears.

"Curse your bad habit I curse it damn it "

A hour later Abby had gone through the whole CD songs of wicked and sung three songs from rent did I mention that she re sang a few of those…

Taylor was now banging her head on the wall and that's when Bum Bum Bum bah yes it was team Kakashi and Team Gai that entered the room "Yosh Hokage-sama we're here for our mission." Tsunade then lifted her head up from her desk.

"Oh right a mission… your mission is to take care of our transfer ninjas." Tsunade said sternly

"What why do we have to Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto yelled and a vain appeared on Tsunade's head.

"Because I said so."

"But." Naruto was then hit on the back of the head by Kakashi

"Don't worry about it Hokage-sama we'll take care of them." Kakashi said and Naruto then sat up to rub his head.

"Alright. Kakashi you'll have Abby and Gai I'll give you Taylor." Tsunade said

Sakura stared 'Even there names sound furan.' She thought,

In the other room (Yes they were in another room) A little antenna appeared on Abby's head "My Naruto senses are tingling." She said as she began to pace in the other room.

Abby then appeared in the other room Naruto then pointed at her "Baa-chan who's that?" Abby then appeared in front of him.

"That's Abby." Tsunade sounded annoyed.

"Why is she staring at me?" Naruto asked

"You're cute!" Abby said all squeaky like. And with that left every one surprised

Sasuke then smirked "Hey look at that Dope she's shorter then you." Abby then glared at him.

"You want some of this hu hu do ya cause I'll take you on." Abby said punching the air.

Taylor's voice then came from behind Abby "Abby, Heal" Abby's face then looked like a monkey's she went down and popped up next to Taylor. "Sorry about that she's a bit Hyper."

Lee then began walking towards Taylor Neji's then thought 'Here we go again.'

Tenten sighed 'When is he going to learn?'

"My name is Rock Lee…" Lee began "So yours is Taylor right?" Taylor nodded "Let's go out together! I'll protect you until I die." he said giving her a thumb up and a smile, his teeth sparkled.

Taylor blinked for a few seconds

Sakura and everyone else was now thinking 'Here comes the rejection.'

Taylor smiled cutely "Okay." Everyone's mouth then opened and stared in shock and Gai yelled something about youth and Kakashi was still reading his porno.

_Yes my friends I have a bad habit of singing show toons and yes Taylor hit me on the head a few times but that can never stop me. But even I was surprised when she said okay to Lee… okay so I wasn't that surprised since I know she likes him a bit…. Well talk to you later Taylor is still chasing me with a bat. Abby

* * *

_

Taylor: Finished finally

Abby: Well I don't know about you but I had fun

Lee: Cry: She said okay, Oh and for all you out there please review with the spring of youth.


End file.
